Sage's Trials
by Kiriana
Summary: Sage is in some trouble when his family’s past starts to unravel. Will he allow the other Ronins to help? What’s the big secret?


Title: Sage's Trials  
  
Author: Kiriana Metallium  
  
Rating: PG (violence in later chapters)  
  
Summary: Sage is in some trouble when his family's past starts to unravel. Will he allow the other Ronins to help? What's the big secret?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters except for Basil. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Please don't sue a poor college student.  
  
This is my first story. Constructive criticism and advice will be welcome. Flames will be laughed at and ignored. Enjoy!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
The forest where the warrior walked was bright and sunny. It showed no signs of the evil that had been there a few months earlier. Talpa was destroyed and no new threat from the Dynasty had emerged. The Ronins had spent the last few months on guard for danger to present itself. They had been running on adrenaline and the strength of their armors for far too long and it was taking its toll.  
  
The warrior in the forest was at peace with the way things were progressing. Almost all traces of the Dynasty had been removed and the people were now free to go about their daily lives. There was a small feeling of dread in the deepest part of the warrior's thoughts and he had come to the forest to meditate upon it and perhaps get the Ancient's help in understanding this feeling. The warrior knew that Talpa was destroyed, but the Dynasty itself still existed. That is what bothered him.  
  
The warrior stopped near a small stream that ran through the forest. He sat down under a large tree in his most relaxing meditation position. The slight breeze ruffled his blond locks as he cleared his mind of all conscious thought. His mind entered the spirit plane searching for the Ancient One. He needed answers.  
  
"Sage," said a familiar voice in his mind. "You have come looking for answers which you already know. Look inside yourself for the truth."  
  
"What truth?!" Sage called out in his mind. "I don't know what this feeling is or where it is coming from. None of the others sense anything. They all think that with Talpa gone the Dynasty is destroyed. Why do I still sense this evil?"  
  
"You just answered your own question, Sage. The Dynasty still exists and soon a new threat will emerge. You must be on your guard for this new force is more dangerous to you than Talpa ever was."  
  
"What could possibly more dangerous to the world than Talpa!? Tell me Ancient One! I must know."  
  
"Not to the world, Sage. This new threat is dangerous just to you. This is why the others have not sensed it and why you must keep your guard up. The moment you weaken your resolve the new force will be upon you."  
  
"Why me, Ancient One? What have I done to have this threat against me?"  
  
"You have done nothing, Sage. But, beware. This new threat will try to get to you through any means possible. Look out for your friends for they could be used against you. You must not give in to this evil's tricks. This evil has many more things to tempt you towards the Dynasty than Talpa ever had."  
  
"Do not worry about me, Ancient. I will never give in to the Dynasty. They do not have anything that I could possibly want or need enough to become evil."  
  
"Do not be so sure, Warrior of Wisdom. Go. Protect your friends and trust your instincts. You know all that you need to know from me. Look inside your heart and soul for the other answers that you seek. Let your heart and your instincts guide you."  
  
"Thank you Ancient One. I will watch and wait for this new threat to appear." Sage left his meditative state and thought about what he had learned. Something was coming to threaten him and he must be ready for it. He had to protect his friends. They were in danger, but he couldn't let them know about it or they'd ask questions about things for which he still had no answers. He wondered what this new threat was and when it would come. It was a good thing that he was a light sleeper. He must always be ready for battle even while asleep.  
  
Sage wondered what could possibly tempt him to join the Dynasty? No power or riches could sway him and the Dynasty must know this. What then? It must be something personal that he would sacrifice himself to save. Then the thought struck him.  
  
"Oh, no!" he cried out loud. "Not them, please not them." His family. That had to be it. They would go after his family and try to make them join the Dynasty. There was his mother, his sister, and someone he had never told anyone about. Sage wondered if the Dynasty knew about his half-brother. His mom and sister didn't know about his existence and neither did his fellow Ronins. His father had had an affair some years earlier while at a conference in America. The woman had a child that she named Basil. His father had a thing with herbs, Sage thought amusedly. Basil was a few years younger than Sage was. He was about 14 and Sage himself was 18 now. //I have to find him,// Sage thought. //Before the Dynasty does.// With that thought he went back to Mia's house to pack for his journey to America.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
It was close to midday by the time Sage got back to the mansion, but since it was a Saturday there wasn't much going on. As he walked through the backyard he could see Ryo playing with White Blaze and Yuli. It appeared that they were playing a game of tag that White Blaze was obviously winning. Yuli waved to him and while his back was turned the tiger knocked the boy to the ground.  
  
Sage walked through the back door and into the house. He could see that Kento was watching cartoons when he walked by the den. It was close to lunchtime, but Kento was surrounded by an assortment of junk food and soda bottles. Rowen was probably still in bed Sage thought or else he'd be down here in his favorite chair reading a book or playing Nintendo. He continued down the hall to the staircase and as he approached the kitchen he smelled some wonderful things coming from that room. He glanced in to see Cye in an apron stirring several pots on the stove. //It's not his day to cook,// Sage thought. //Where's Mia? Oh, that's right. She wanted to do some research at the library this morning. She'll be back in time for supper.//  
  
Sage was halfway up the stairs before he realized that he needed to make a flight reservation before he packed. He didn't really want to pack before Rowen got up anyway because if he did he would have too many questions. He would want to know where he was going and why he was packing a suitcase. So Sage went back down the steps and into the study to make the call. 


End file.
